1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for communicating signals through switches. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-chip switch which includes semiconductor dies that communicate with each other using optical and electrical proximity communication.
2. Related Art
The present invention relates to techniques for communicating signals through switches. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-chip switch which includes semiconductor dies that communicate with each other using optical and electrical proximity communication.